User talk:Fat Man Spoon
User Talk:Fat Man Spoon/Archive 1<------- First Archive. User Talk:Fat Man Spoon/Archive 2<------- Second Archive. User Talk:Fat Man Spoon/Archive 3 Jimmy wants a bear-jew because I'ma Scout? Nitty 21:37, September 2, 2009 (UTC) Howdy y'all. JimmyBassatti 21:40, September 2, 2009 (UTC) You! Tell him about the bear-jew! Nitty 21:41, September 2, 2009 (UTC) And why did you just reference the greatest movie I've ever seen? Totally off-topic, I'm eating like fucking crazy today. My fat person senses are kicking in :P JimmyBassatti 21:43, September 2, 2009 (UTC) ... kay? Dude, all my teachers are awesome. And, most of the lady teachers are hawt :D JimmyBassatti 21:46, September 2, 2009 (UTC) Yeah... The girls are hot, too. And, totally out of random, we have this Asian kid no one else has every seen in our school before. And, I sit at this table at lunch with a kid who rambles on and on, and shouts swear words for lulz. He's pretty funny. JimmyBassatti 21:50, September 2, 2009 (UTC) Eh, we got a couple new kids too. Two "quiet" girls, which means that they were "popular" where they were from, and are total bitches, a shy guy, a German exchange kid, and a girl from last year who left to Chicago, but came back. I'ma ask Spence about her. Nitty 22:09, September 2, 2009 (UTC) Red hoodie, white mask, blue shoes... Wait, no... He looks younger than the rest of us, he's real quiet. Nitty 22:13, September 2, 2009 (UTC) Well, I'm trying. I am an ugly bastard. People are less likely to trust an ugly person. D: Nitty 22:17, September 2, 2009 (UTC) Both. Nitty 22:35, September 2, 2009 (UTC) Ha! That's unlikely. They got to him first. Chatting him up at lunch, they were. They've probably detailed my every minor flaw, turned him against me. Nitty 22:41, September 2, 2009 (UTC) Or maybe his parents had to move here because of that there recession going on. Not every country can be an economic powerhouse like Britain. You sell miserable! That's recession-proof! But yeah, I'll try. How's Henry? You've never got a nice picture of him up here. Nitty 22:49, September 2, 2009 (UTC) Well, that sucks. A piccy of him and Lucy sleeping together would be sooooo cute! But I'd still mark it as "lolincestcats". Nitty 22:54, September 2, 2009 (UTC) Really? Has anyone died in it before? Nitty 22:58, September 2, 2009 (UTC) Maybe the spirits of those long departed will arise to see why the hell you've demolished their ancestral home... OoooooOOOOOooooooOOOoooooOOOOOOOooooh... Nitty 23:07, September 2, 2009 (UTC) Eh, I'm bored. New topic, beautiful. Nitty 23:12, September 2, 2009 (UTC) Aww, it looks so sad! It's just hungry, and chickens are delicious! Those sonsofbitches! Nitty 23:24, September 2, 2009 (UTC) I know what I'm getting you for your birthday. Don't tell me that you can't domesticate a fox, my guidance teacher had a ferret for a pet! Nitty 23:28, September 2, 2009 (UTC) Aww, I wouldn't do that to you, Spoony. But we'd have to be living together first. :P Nitty 23:33, September 2, 2009 (UTC) I suppose it would also be a Christmas present as well... And everybody will look at you funny for writing that. Nitty 23:37, September 2, 2009 (UTC) Right. I don't think you could buy one, but, if some tracker uncovers a fox den after killing the parents, I'll pay a couple thousand for the pups. Nitty 23:42, September 2, 2009 (UTC) I don't think that a fox and your cats would get along. I swear, as soon as I get over there, I'll do everything I can to help you. I'd do anything to make you happy, Tom. Nitty 23:48, September 2, 2009 (UTC) It's settled then. Regardless of what happens to us, you'll have a fox kit. Nitty 23:54, September 2, 2009 (UTC) I've had the goal of making you happy for a long time. Life, love, happiness. Nitty 00:04, September 3, 2009 (UTC) Listen, mom's being an impossible bitch again. Sorry. See you at the Escapist? Nitty 00:18, September 3, 2009 (UTC) Heyyyyyyy.... You still here? 00:44, September 3, 2009 (UTC) Sorry, that was me. I'm using a new browser, & I have to sign into everything again. Pararaptor 00:51, September 3, 2009 (UTC) Is that even legal? Pararaptor 00:58, September 3, 2009 (UTC) I hard somewhere that if you selectively breed foxes that are less aggressive & more intelligent, they begin to look like dogs. Pararaptor 01:06, September 3, 2009 (UTC) Well, good luck. Where's Nitpicker? Pararaptor 01:11, September 3, 2009 (UTC) Rigs:1 Consoles:0 Pararaptor 01:15, September 3, 2009 (UTC) Do I detect a hint of sarcasm? Pararaptor 01:20, September 3, 2009 (UTC) Damn. Is there any chance of reversal? Pararaptor 01:26, September 3, 2009 (UTC) So I take it it's not as bad as the Blue Screen of Death? Pararaptor 01:33, September 3, 2009 (UTC) I got a brief blue screen exiting L4D a week ago or so... Scared the shit out of me. Pararaptor 01:41, September 3, 2009 (UTC) You know what? I hope Google releases an operating system. Pararaptor 01:57, September 3, 2009 (UTC) When who what where why? Pararaptor 02:04, September 3, 2009 (UTC) Google Chrome is a browser. I know this because I'm using it right now. Pararaptor 02:08, September 3, 2009 (UTC) Tacklehug I'ma call Spence real quick like. What should I say? Nitty 21:30, September 3, 2009 (UTC) I do a really bad Russian one. Nitty 21:34, September 3, 2009 (UTC) "How many licks does it take to get to the center of a tootsie pop, Spen-cor?" Nitty 21:41, September 3, 2009 (UTC) Aww... please don't fall asleep! Alright, here goes nothing. Nitty 21:44, September 3, 2009 (UTC) That ass, the number's phoney. I got a guy on the first call, said "Hi, is this Spence?" He hangs up. Try again. Got a female answering machine. Bastard. Nitty 21:48, September 3, 2009 (UTC) Nevermind, it was him. He's a scaredy-cat. :P Nitty 21:54, September 3, 2009 (UTC) We traumatized him? More like I'' scared the bejeebus out of him. Nitty 22:22, September 3, 2009 (UTC) I'm lost. Am I going to England, or are you coming here? Nitty 22:41, September 3, 2009 (UTC) FREE HEALTHCARE?! THANK GOD AND ALLAH AND RA AND WHOEVER THE HELL ELSE WATCHES OVER SPOONY'S LOVEABLE ISLAND!!! ...You've got no qualms about me skipping across the pond? Nitty 22:45, September 3, 2009 (UTC) I need to finish college before I can go anywhere, let alone apply for a job at Scotland Yard. But being with you is worth it... right? Nitty 22:50, September 3, 2009 (UTC) Right. Two guys, one who's madly in love with the other, buying a house together. Sure thing, buuuuuddy. Nitty 22:58, September 3, 2009 (UTC) Sorry, have to nip off for a bit. Be back in about an hour. Nitty 23:02, September 3, 2009 (UTC) "I said no!" "Fuck you too, mom!" Hey, sorry Spoony. Nitty 00:28, September 4, 2009 (UTC) It'll be fine, Grandma just about threw three hundered and fifty big ones in mum's face in disgust, after she kept procrastinating over the computer. I'll have it by Sunday. Nitty 00:35, September 4, 2009 (UTC) Yeah, I know this is being a bother. How's my favourite guy doing today? Nitty 00:40, September 4, 2009 (UTC) Aww, quit being a hardass, you're giving me nothing to talk about. Nitty 00:46, September 4, 2009 (UTC) Government's only interest is making more government. They'll do anything to get rid of a complaining citizen. Don't you worry your pretty head, there's no way that they can legally keep you from getting those permits, and there's no way they can keep you from getting a fox. Nitty 00:52, September 4, 2009 (UTC) That's the spirit! And I'll do everything I have to do to help you. Nitty 01:00, September 4, 2009 (UTC) They don't want you raping the poor thing. Nitty 01:07, September 4, 2009 (UTC) It also says "or intends to own or posess". Basically, you can't get the permit if you don't want to own the cute little thing. Nitty 01:16, September 4, 2009 (UTC) You are the most interesting man in the world. In the latest ''Dos Equis commercial, the guy has an owl on his arm, and a fox brushing against his legs. Coincidence?! Nitty 01:24, September 4, 2009 (UTC) In another scene, he's got the fox in his arms, and he's running from some dudes on horses, laughing maniacally. And you'll be the one holding the Molotovs, right? Nitty 01:33, September 4, 2009 (UTC) It's at about 16 seconds. http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=cCT8x3YoT2s&feature=related Nitty 01:47, September 4, 2009 (UTC) I don't get it. Also, He never says something tastes like chicken. Not even chicken. Nitty 01:54, September 4, 2009 (UTC) British law trumps Science, unless you can point that out in court. Also, even His enemies list him as their "emergency contact" number. Nitty 01:57, September 4, 2009 (UTC) Sooo... you can get a fox kit? Nitty 02:00, September 4, 2009 (UTC) As I burn... it hurts, because I'm so happy for you! Maybe a rescue shelter, but I'm not sure. Nitty 02:05, September 4, 2009 (UTC) Well, there's also more job oppotunities in the south. Ooooh, I can't believe this is going to really happen! Nitty 02:13, September 4, 2009 (UTC) Majestic creatures... I won't lie to you, I prefer birds (obvious, isn't it?), but I can understand completely. Hahaha, sticking it to the man, man! Nitty 02:19, September 4, 2009 (UTC) All that's left is the unbearable wait... ... well, you still have me. :\ Nitty 02:24, September 4, 2009 (UTC) ... Nitty 02:27, September 4, 2009 (UTC) Probably the same thing as me getting you, right? Nitty 02:30, September 4, 2009 (UTC) I have only been a sentient being for the past three months. Nitty 02:33, September 4, 2009 (UTC) 'Night, old buddy, old pal o' mine. Nitty 02:36, September 4, 2009 (UTC) Stay out of my head, you creepy president! TomTomTomTom! IT'S THE WEEKEND!!! AHAHAHAHAHAHA Nitty 20:55, September 4, 2009 (UTC) Mmm! We finally get to talk to each other for days on end again! Nitty 20:58, September 4, 2009 (UTC) I've got nothing to spill, I'm just so happy to see you! Nitty 21:03, September 4, 2009 (UTC) Eh, it was long and boring, like a normal school day. But now I get to be with my big, strong, sensitive fox lover... How we doing on that subject? Nitty 21:09, September 4, 2009 (UTC) So do most, if not all, purebred pups and kittens. Nitty 21:18, September 4, 2009 (UTC) Hey, don't worry about it. You aren't old enough for the permit yet, so there's a long time to save up. Nitty 21:23, September 4, 2009 (UTC) Awwwwww, he's got a little kitty beard! Nitty 21:28, September 4, 2009 (UTC) Man, none of my cats would sit together like that... Nitty 21:33, September 4, 2009 (UTC) But how will they act around a fox...? Nitty 21:38, September 4, 2009 (UTC) Nitty wouldn't hold anything against it, but would wonder if it's held in a higher regard than him. Who be Ben? Nitty 21:47, September 4, 2009 (UTC) Jee-zuz, you've got me beat in number. Nitty 21:52, September 4, 2009 (UTC) I don't know, Shimirah's quite a cat, barring her heat. She must be coming out of it, she's not as drippy as before. Nitty 22:01, September 4, 2009 (UTC) Aww, I wanna be snuggled up to you... dirty cheater! Nitty 22:06, September 4, 2009 (UTC) Mmmmm... Spoony... Zzz... Zzz... Zzz... Nitty 22:12, September 4, 2009 (UTC) You'd rather not have someone snuggle with you? :'( Nitty 22:15, September 4, 2009 (UTC) aNkoGjwkd4Y I meant foxes, you nonce! I know you don't like me. Nitty 22:36, September 4, 2009 (UTC) Although, I don't see how you'll resist my continued advances for much longer. :P Doesn't the permit say you can only own one? Nitty 22:42, September 4, 2009 (UTC) Ah. Earlier, you said "it's easier to buy a house with two people." Are we going to share the house?! Nitty 22:47, September 4, 2009 (UTC) And you are ABSOLUTLEY HONEST AND FOR TRUE not interested. Nitty 22:51, September 4, 2009 (UTC) Does not compute. What's with the anon? Nitty 22:55, September 4, 2009 (UTC) He's batshit looney. Nitty 23:17, September 4, 2009 (UTC) Well done. What now? Nitty 23:21, September 4, 2009 (UTC) Now you know why my standby topic is sex. It always gives us something to talk about. Hmmmmmm... Nitty 23:42, September 4, 2009 (UTC) Stealth hugs, right? Nitty 23:45, September 4, 2009 (UTC) There are stealth hugs in MiniNinjas, right? I read a Nintendo Power article on the game, that's where I learned the term. Listen, I'll stop for now with my worship of you, alright? I'm trying to find this page with links to threads of varied flavors of win, to cheer you up. Nitty 23:51, September 4, 2009 (UTC) Hmm... maybe it's a different game. Nitty 23:56, September 4, 2009 (UTC) Oooh, here it is! http://win.shurikane.com/ Nitty 23:57, September 4, 2009 (UTC) I know, they're good. Ring when you get back, I'll be at the Vault. Nitty 00:14, September 5, 2009 (UTC) Aww man, ninja'd. Well, that's all I got. Nitty 00:16, September 5, 2009 (UTC) You feel better now, doncha? Nitty 00:51, September 5, 2009 (UTC) A head ache? Oooh, you had better get to bed now. Don't worry, I'll be here bright and early tomorrow. So, go on, get to bed, you need the rest. Sleep in! Nitty 00:55, September 5, 2009 (UTC) A hell of a lot earlier than the rest of the week. Now, get getting! I can't have my bestest friend suffering from a head ache, that reduces the idiot level we can usually generate! It'll be fine, really, go get some sleep. Nitty 01:00, September 5, 2009 (UTC) I mean it! You've been up 'till three for the last week. I don't want you to be sick, take a nice long sleep. Nitty 01:10, September 5, 2009 (UTC) Oh, and when you get here, you pick the first topic. XP Nitty 03:57, September 5, 2009 (UTC) Is my Spoony feeling better? Obama can regulate my Internet when I'm dead! The KKK, the Slave Trade, the El Quadir terrorist network... where will my friends be without me? No gluten for Tom? Nitty 13:04, September 5, 2009 (UTC) Well, it's not just fiber and stuff, is it? Nitty 13:08, September 5, 2009 (UTC) Sure, that's fine. Is your head ache gone? Nitty 13:10, September 5, 2009 (UTC) Yay! I haven't seen Outcast for a while, whaddya think happened to him? Nitty 13:14, September 5, 2009 (UTC) Well, if he's been murdered, we know exactly whodunnit. Tell me, have you ever had a salt and vinegar potato crisp? Nitty 13:18, September 5, 2009 (UTC) ...? Who? Nitty 13:22, September 5, 2009 (UTC) Oh yeah. Right. Hrm... well, are you all ready for school? Nitty 13:30, September 5, 2009 (UTC) Wednesday? Why not immediately after Labor Day? Nitty 13:37, September 5, 2009 (UTC) Why can't we all just use the same damn holidays?!?!?!?!?!?! GRRRAAAAAGGGGHHHHH!!! This coming Monday is Labor Day. Basically, nobody has to work. Nitty 13:41, September 5, 2009 (UTC) Holidays for the banks?! That's the last thing they need after what they did to my country!!! Nitty 14:01, September 5, 2009 (UTC) Hehehe, I play American stereotypes well... Nitty 14:11, September 5, 2009 (UTC) Superiority complex... failing... error... Nitty 14:15, September 5, 2009 (UTC) The hell's a "ponce"? Nitty 14:22, September 5, 2009 (UTC) How can my British boyfriend be better at emmulating an American than me, an actual American? Nitty 14:27, September 5, 2009 (UTC) God damn, Vin has things to learn from you. Nitty 14:30, September 5, 2009 (UTC) R'tas Vadumee? I knew you were a Halo fanboy! :P I'm actually a-playin' Fallout, I'm up to the arrivial of el Colonel de los muertos. Nitty 14:35, September 5, 2009 (UTC) Hmm... break character for a minute, wouldja? If I don't take Autumn's 10mm, will he carry it during TIB? Nitty 14:38, September 5, 2009 (UTC) Right. Thanks. Where were we? Nitty 14:43, September 5, 2009 (UTC) Eh, I'm trying to relax and enjoy my weekend with my favourite Englishman, but I'm all tense... I think it's because Mum's finally buying the kids a damned computer. Nitty 14:47, September 5, 2009 (UTC) Well, I'm going to talk to you. Hmm... I wasn't planning on celebrating. Nitty 14:56, September 5, 2009 (UTC) But being with you is celebration enough! Nitty 15:03, September 5, 2009 (UTC) Oooh, clever. Nitty 15:08, September 5, 2009 (UTC) Counter attack! 15:12, September 5, 2009 (UTC)]] Love of foxes, but disgust of Megan Fox! Ahahahaha! Nitty 15:15, September 5, 2009 (UTC) The fox, he looks so cute and smiley! Nitty 15:20, September 5, 2009 (UTC) I thought you said you wanted two. :) Nitty 15:29, September 5, 2009 (UTC) we hath returnedOutcastBOS 15:32, September 5, 2009 (UTC) HEARKEN!!! Nitty 15:33, September 5, 2009 (UTC) Then I will tie you down in front of a TV Land marathon of it. Nitty 16:42, September 5, 2009 (UTC) Hmm, probably off fapping to some juicy fox porn... or eating dinner. But it's probably the porn. Nitty 16:53, September 5, 2009 (UTC) Hes on the vault,apparently. Captain TattyBoJangles Care to talk? 16:56, September 5, 2009 (UTC) No he's not. It's 5, 6 p.m. over there, he's bound to be munching on some vittles. Poor Spoony and his digestive tract. Nitty 17:00, September 5, 2009 (UTC) Hmm,anyway,im fighting Dante in DMC4,im on Hell or Hell,you die in one hit (and your enemies dont) and enemies are fucking tough,i got killed 20 times by the starting group of Scarecrows (The weakest enemies in the game),i'm gonna do it again with the Super Nero costume.I might go listen to Savior or go to Redtube. Captain TattyBoJangles Care to talk? 17:03, September 5, 2009 (UTC) As long as you are eating, I don't mind. I'm just really worried about you, my granddad went through the same sort of thing just before he was diagnosed with skin cancer. Nitty 17:26, September 5, 2009 (UTC) Care to talk? 17:29, September 5, 2009 (UTC)]] I'll go dig up something. Nitty 17:31, September 5, 2009 (UTC) Goddammit, this'll take a smidge. Here's something by Jeeves until then. http://www.yiffstar.com/?pid=75329 Nitty 17:47, September 5, 2009 (UTC) You fapped to that? That was the equivelant of elavator music. No, not really. Believe it or not, there ain't a single good story out there that ain't more than one chappie. I'll find that thriller, meybbe. Nitty 18:04, September 5, 2009 (UTC) Hey, where can I find a map of Raven Rock? I can't find the Colonel's Quarters or the bobblehead. Nitty 18:16, September 5, 2009 (UTC) I know exactly where it is, that's my dummy question. Why'd you yell "stop"? Nitty 18:22, September 5, 2009 (UTC) Erm... what? Nitty 18:26, September 5, 2009 (UTC) In Oblivion if you broke the law the guard would say STOP!YOU VIOLATED THE LAW!. Captain TattyBoJangles Care to talk? 18:28, September 5, 2009 (UTC) Was it the parents? Nitty 18:31, September 5, 2009 (UTC) Alright, I'll keep it in the back of my mind, right behind 32-38-32 and what a snickerdoodle is made of. Nitty 18:36, September 5, 2009 (UTC) Yup. I can't understand those things. Well, what shall we do now? Nitty 18:47, September 5, 2009 (UTC) Here in scotland we have Rockstar Energy drink,it has Bull Semen in it,seriously. Captain TattyBoJangles Care to talk? 18:48, September 5, 2009 (UTC) Oi, Elder Scrolls makes my head spin. And not in the good way. Nitty 19:52, September 5, 2009 (UTC) So,would your head spin when you find out that there is an Elder Scrolls Eleventy,complete with all the complicated bullshit? Captain TattyBoJangles Care to talk? 19:54, September 5, 2009 (UTC) D'awwwww, he's so cute! Who's a cute wittle foxy-woxy? You are! Yes you are! Nitty 19:57, September 5, 2009 (UTC) if u don't unblock me ur known for being a traitor, if are a american or ur soviet agent ur known for being a traitor, if are a american or ur soviet agent ENGLISH MOTHERFUCKER DO YOU SPEAK IT?! Captain TattyBoJangles Care to talk? 21:50, September 5, 2009 (UTC) i kew u wer soviet ajent! who sednd u? cremlin? Nitty 22:04, September 5, 2009 (UTC) oficer smythe! ofiker smythe! he soviet ajent! i kew!!! Nitty 22:11, September 5, 2009 (UTC) You've never heard of Officer Smythe? The stereotypical British copper? Nitty 22:16, September 5, 2009 (UTC) What'd I do? Nitty 22:19, September 5, 2009 (UTC) Ack! Seriously, what'd I say? Nitty 22:24, September 5, 2009 (UTC) Then why are you yelling at me? Nitty 22:28, September 5, 2009 (UTC) Nitty 22:32, September 5, 2009 (UTC) :[ Nitty 22:37, September 5, 2009 (UTC) Huh? The last thing I copied? Nitty 22:48, September 5, 2009 (UTC) "There better not be any rhopynol in that skooma. Nitty 22:51, September 5, 2009 (UTC)" Hehehe... Nitty 22:51, September 5, 2009 (UTC) "Why?" to both statements. Nitty 23:09, September 5, 2009 (UTC) 1. I thought you had a regular bed. Wasn't Lucy laying on it? 2. That's where the fun in owning pets is! Nitty 23:13, September 5, 2009 (UTC) 1. Ah, seperate houses. I see. My parents are divorced, Dad's a lowlife. 2. Who's going to know but me...? Nitty 23:17, September 5, 2009 (UTC) 1. Eh, it's fine. Although, I'm decently sure that my sperm are lazy. But, that probably won't matter, I don't plan on having kids, regardless of who I'm with. 2. You sick bastard. :) Nitty 23:21, September 5, 2009 (UTC) 1. Mmmmmm... delicious sperm... Although, I think you meant esophagogastroduodenoscopy. 2. But what would I do with it? We'll be living in the same house. There's technically no difference between yours and mine. Nitty 23:28, September 5, 2009 (UTC) Same house. They'll eat together, probably sleep together... Nitty 23:31, September 5, 2009 (UTC) That's the point. You'll be owning all of them, even the one that is "mine". Nitty 23:34, September 5, 2009 (UTC) But I know nothing about foxes! They'd have a better time with you. Also, how the hell did you know that? Nitty 23:37, September 5, 2009 (UTC) Which goes back to my original point. If I'm living with them already, why give one to me? Nitty 23:41, September 5, 2009 (UTC) For what? I'm a moron, not a rapist. Nitty 23:45, September 5, 2009 (UTC) Me neither. I'm not actually going to do anything like that to any animal. And I feel really dirty just for smelling Shimirah's towel. Heh, turns out I do have morals. Nitty 23:52, September 5, 2009 (UTC) Which is why you're giving them to me? ;) This does not apply to any human-animal hybrid. At all. Nitty 23:57, September 5, 2009 (UTC) coughcoughspayandneuteryourpets,rightBobBarker?cough Hehehe... Nitty 00:03, September 6, 2009 (UTC) Actually, it's not. Sure, they'll be pretty sore for a few days, but it prevents rampant breeding, and, by extension, keeps them safe and healthy. Hehehehehe... Nitty 00:07, September 6, 2009 (UTC) Subdued? You'd rather have the males marking their territory with piss and the females going into heat? Nitty 00:17, September 6, 2009 (UTC) Hey, they're your foxes. I'm just your "boyfriend", what I say doesn't matter, remember? :) Also, Rolle's account creation is disabled. Nitty 00:23, September 6, 2009 (UTC) He doesn't seem smart enough for that. Let's go back to foxes, alright? Nitty 00:25, September 6, 2009 (UTC) I dunno... the picture after the chase is over, with the mouse hanging from the fox's maw, with his cute little eyes, and his soft ears laid back, would be pretty awesome. Nitty 00:34, September 6, 2009 (UTC) Oooookaaaaay... Nitty 00:40, September 6, 2009 (UTC) Oh my god. I'm crying. I'm crying... All those foxes... oh my god. Nitty 00:44, September 6, 2009 (UTC) He's mass produced a death whistle. There's a link to send him an email at the bottom, spam the hell out of this guy. How would he like it if we lined up his family and shot them like that? Nitty 00:49, September 6, 2009 (UTC) And people wonder why these animals are going extinct. I'm going to have nightmares, that's not hunting, it's murder. Nitty 00:55, September 6, 2009 (UTC) Oh Christ... Tom, I'm sorry about everything bad I've said about foxes. I can understand your devotion now. Nitty 01:03, September 6, 2009 (UTC) ... I'm so sorry, Tom... Maybe breeding the foxes isn't a bad idea. There's nothing we can do to bring them back, we might as well help the species and make more. Nitty 01:07, September 6, 2009 (UTC) It'll be okay, Tom. Everything will work out in the end. Nitty 01:14, September 6, 2009 (UTC) We'll get him, you and me. I'm sticking with you. Nitty 01:20, September 6, 2009 (UTC) I've been thinking like that for a long time. Can you see it now, can you see why I love you? You are the only person I have ever met to realize that! The only person who understands that mankind's prime has long since past! Nitty 01:28, September 6, 2009 (UTC) Tom, I'm not telling you to have any sort of feelings toward me, I'm telling you why I keep coming back. I want you to remember this. I want you to remember me. Nitty 01:34, September 6, 2009 (UTC) I'm not a religious person (you know I'm not a religious person), but I know that this was meant to happen, that we were meant to be friends. Nitty 01:45, September 6, 2009 (UTC) I really don't know what to say... Nitty 01:51, September 6, 2009 (UTC) I just... I want to be there for you, I want to make you happy, I want to comfort you every chance I get. I trust you, I've trusted you with things that I've never told anyone. But you, you don't trust yourself. And... I want to help you overcome that. Nitty 01:59, September 6, 2009 (UTC) Now what about the fact that I question my own... I can't say it. Spoon 23:48, 22 August 2009 (UTC) OR No. I'd make a good Brother, and a shit lover. Spoon 01:59, 25 August 2009 (UTC) I'd be happy to back you up and offer advice to you. That is what a good brother would do. In regards to lovers, I know me. I know how I would be. I would be annoyed by you, and mostly want to be away from you. It's just the way I am. Spoon 02:05, 25 August 2009 (UTC) Yes, but in a romantic relationship, that is how it would be. Spoon 02:09, 25 August 2009 (UTC) Nitty 02:04, September 6, 2009 (UTC) But I know you can be more than that! Nitty 02:10, September 6, 2009 (UTC) What do you mean? Changing your personality? How? Nitty 02:14, September 6, 2009 (UTC) No! You don't get it! You aren't giving yourself enough credit! There's something bad to be had in being a more confident individual? Nitty 02:18, September 6, 2009 (UTC) You don't need to change! What you are now is perfect, but you don't seem to get that! Nitty 02:23, September 6, 2009 (UTC) THAT YOU'RE BEING A HUMBLE IDIOT! The "shit lover" bit is just that, shit. You're better than that, but you don't trust yourself enough to admit it! I want to show you that! Nitty 02:26, September 6, 2009 (UTC) So what? SO WHAT?! Are you really asking me that? Nitty 02:31, September 6, 2009 (UTC) It's okay, I understand. Listen, even if you were a "shit lover", you still managed to enthrall me. I wouldn't change you for the world, but I want you to see that you think too little of yourself. A little vanity does a lot of good. I'm trying to get you to realize that. I'm sorry, but I've had a long day. I'm going to bed. 'Night. I love you, and I want you to think about what that means. Nitty 02:38, September 6, 2009 (UTC) Hello? Hmm, you're usually here earlier. Nitty 13:25, September 6, 2009 (UTC) Aww, that's sweet. A Sunday lunch together... my family never does anything like that. ALSO, it's official! Mum brought home the new lappy last night, and I'm using the older one. At least I don't have to transfer my furry collection. Nitty 13:59, September 6, 2009 (UTC) Wait... you... you're thinking about me? Nitty 14:02, September 6, 2009 (UTC) Where else am I going to go? I've got all the time in the world for you. Nitty 14:06, September 6, 2009 (UTC) Hey, don't worry about it. With the laptop problem solved, I'll never have to leave again. Therefore, you'll never need to worry about missing me. Nitty 14:11, September 6, 2009 (UTC) Knowing Steve, he's probably getting his whole house re-wired. Nitty 14:16, September 6, 2009 (UTC) Yup. Well, you haven't seen the Brady Bunch. How about Mythbusters? Nitty 14:21, September 6, 2009 (UTC) Yup. It sounds like you don't watch the telly nearly enough. Nitty 14:24, September 6, 2009 (UTC) Note to self: Get Tom satellite TV. Nitty 14:26, September 6, 2009 (UTC) What is this "downstairs" of which you speak? Surely, nothing can exist outside these walls! Nitty 14:30, September 6, 2009 (UTC) Eh, it's a nice house. Not too big, there's a basement with carpet and hardwood walls. It's the basic house, all that's missing is the white picket fence. Nitty 14:33, September 6, 2009 (UTC) I'ma real tee-shirt and jeans kind of guy. I love shirts with pockets! Nitty 14:39, September 6, 2009 (UTC) Ah, that explains why your shirt looked so dress-y in your picture. Nitty 14:42, September 6, 2009 (UTC) I'm always trying to wear a light coat, I don't know why. Nitty 14:47, September 6, 2009 (UTC) Lookit us, discussin' clothes like a couple-a gays. Wait... I mean, I'm always trying to wear a light coat, even in the summer. Nitty 14:52, September 6, 2009 (UTC) I don't like watches. Does that make me weird? Nitty 14:58, September 6, 2009 (UTC) You can tan?! I'm so white, I can't have the shades open, or I'll burn. Nitty 15:01, September 6, 2009 (UTC) You've got open windows, right? Nitty 15:07, September 6, 2009 (UTC) Then you're burning while you talk with me. Nitty 15:11, September 6, 2009 (UTC) Anything for the ratings. TV DEATH GAUNTLET IT IS!!! Nitty 15:16, September 6, 2009 (UTC) AnnihilationNation, anyone? Nitty 15:18, September 6, 2009 (UTC) We just need a snazzy narrator and an annoying monkey-macaw mix. Nitty 15:22, September 6, 2009 (UTC) That's true, that's true. Nitty 15:26, September 6, 2009 (UTC) :P Nitty 15:32, September 6, 2009 (UTC) Well done. Nitty 15:36, September 6, 2009 (UTC) Sure thing, buuuuudy... Nitty 15:41, September 6, 2009 (UTC) I'm sorry, Mum called me away to work on that other computer, I expected to be gone for 5 minutes tops. How can someone like that be such a dumbass when it comes to computers? Anyway, I'm back. Nitty 16:36, September 6, 2009 (UTC) Do you really think I'd rather be doing anything other than talking to you? Nitty 16:42, September 6, 2009 (UTC) You have a minister of silly walks? I choose him. Nitty 16:48, September 6, 2009 (UTC) Monty Python would be proud. Nitty 16:53, September 6, 2009 (UTC) Sooooo... Nitty 17:06, September 6, 2009 (UTC) Dinner, I suppose? Nitty 17:16, September 6, 2009 (UTC) Ah. I'm dicking around with a Hack-Boy, wonderful piece of technology. Nitty 17:27, September 6, 2009 (UTC) Hey, the Very Hard terminals in Fort Constantine are nothing to scoff at. Nitty 17:36, September 6, 2009 (UTC) But, with Hack-Boy, all life's answers are in sight! Nitty 17:40, September 6, 2009 (UTC) I'm pretty sure that you thought that I was in my 20s before I told you. Nitty 17:44, September 6, 2009 (UTC) At least we all know that Porter is 21. Nitty 17:49, September 6, 2009 (UTC) Then he's Porter23. :P Clyde's "In his 30s". Nitty 17:54, September 6, 2009 (UTC) I think Ausir said he's 26. Nitty 17:59, September 6, 2009 (UTC) And you, December 28, 1993, right? Nitty 18:07, September 6, 2009 (UTC) January 13, 1995. A Friday, if you can believe my luck. Nitty 18:11, September 6, 2009 (UTC)